


The Difference Between Angels and Devils

by beansauceposts



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angels and Demons/Devils, F/M, Heaven & Hell, constructive criticism welcome and encouraged, feyre is angel, please be nice but also comment, rhys is devil, tamlin is the "god" in this scenario, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansauceposts/pseuds/beansauceposts
Summary: What if Feyre was an Angel from Heaven and Rhys was a Devil from Hell? What would happen if one night they meet up until their relationship started to progress and they eventually decided to get married?
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Difference Between Angels and Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic and I am really excited about it! I wrote this in like and hour, so I hope you all appreciate it! Constructive criticism is welcome!  
> I got this idea from a prompt I saw while scrolling through Pinterest, "A demon and an angel fall in love. Hell disapproves, heaven discriminates."

Walking through the gates of hell to his father’s home, Rhys had the biggest smile gracing his face. When he had first come up with the idea to ask Feyre, he had been hesitant. He knew that Feyre’s father would not react kindly, but when he asked her, Feyre had assured him that she could deal with him and everything would turn out great. Looking back now, Rhys was sure there was hesitation in Feyre’s voice but he couldn’t quite place if it had been true or not.

Running up to his mother, he threw his arms around her neck and gave her a big, slobbering peck on the cheek. “She did it! She said yes!” Even though it was stifling hot in his home, he enjoyed it. All around him people were laughing, dancing, and enjoying themselves. In this big hell, they had made their own little heaven.

His father gave him a big smile, lighting up her eyes. The smile disappeared almost instantly as she looked at him. She took Rhys’s face in her hands, and stared at him intently. “Are you sure you truly want this. I know you’ve been thinking about this for a long time, but I don’t want you to make a mistake.”

Rhys made a quiet sigh before giving his mother a tiny smirk, “Yes mother. I know how wary you are about this but I love her. I truly do. I won’t let you or him get in the way,” he gave her a tight squeeze before stepping back, “I understand your hesitation but know that she is not her father. She won’t hurt me like he did you. Us.”

“I know, I know. I just don’t want her to break your heart. You do only have one of those after all. Although, I could always have someone make a deal with the devil.” She gave him a wink, both of them barely containing their laughter. “As long as you're happy, I will find a way to be happy too. Just know, though, if she does break your heart, I will destroy her.”

Rhys gave a flick against her head before walking back through the gates, every so often giving a passerby a bright smile or a quick hug. When he passed the gates, he threw his dog’s favorite toy, a big, red bouncy ball, before walking to the room where Rhys and Feyre had agreed to wait for each other.

***

Walking through the gates of heaven to her father’s throne, Feyre fidgeted with her ring. She knew this wouldn’t end well. Her father had always held a prejudice against hell, and now with this, he had even more reason to. Taking in her surroundings, she admired all the beauty that would soon be lost. How the warmth of the sun would never grace her with it’s rays again, the glow of the surrounding pillars welcoming her for the last time. The throne promised to her that would soon be nothing but rubble in hell. Glancing around, she started her approach to the dias. Before she could get to close, she stopped and kneeled at her father’s feet. 

“Rise,” her father said, no endearment in his voice. She was sure he knew what she was here about, for he could see the small, amber ring gracing her hand. “What news do you have for me, Feyre? Anything of interest?”

“Father, before I go on, I want you to know that everything I am about to tell you was completely my choice, he had absolutely nothing to do with it,” Feyre took a deep and steadying breath, just like Rhys had taught her, before continuing on. “ I met someone, and I want you to know that I wholeheartedly love hi,, and-”

Before Feyre could continue on, her father interrupted, red already crawling up his features, the ground shaking just enough to cause Feyre to lose her footing and stumble. “Before you say one more word, think very carefully about what comes out of your mouth next. You know what I think about those filth. You should never have been down there in the first place.”

“Father, please!” Feyre cried out, tears already streaming down her face before she could even get a word in. “Just listen!”

“NO!” her fathers booming voice echoed across the room, shaking Feyre to her core and causing her to fall to the ground, “You will have no say in this. You are to take off that hideous ring and never go back there again. Do you even remember what they caused? Everyday they try to crawl out of that god-forsaken hole that we gave them, wanting, demanding more! We give them a live-able home, and yet they complain that it is so hot they can’t breathe properly down there, they can’t live in these conditions, they aren’t treated the same way we are. They rebel against us again and again, even after we gave them a home and food! So no, you will have no say in this. You have a duty to live up too, that you have pledged yourself too, and this will in no way get you closer to that. It will make it all unachievable.” Without a second glance, her father stood up from his throne and threw her out of the room, locking all doors around her. 

Feyre’s legs felt like jelly. She couldn’t move, instead collapsing to the ground and drowning herself in her tears. She thought she could do this. She thought she would be able to talk to her father and make him see reason, see that she truly loved Rhys and that would be enough for him. I’m such a stupid, stupid idiot. How could he ever see reason? He can’t even look past his old rivalries to see me. He could never see reason. Dragging herself off of the floor, Feyre stalked to the broken pieces of her ring, placing them gently in her pocket before throwing herself against the doors, trying to make her way back down to the one person who truly understands her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there is anything I can fix, tw I should use, or anything else! I am learning to write on topics that are bigger and I want to get better at it so anything helps! I hope you all enjoyed, thank you!


End file.
